Takoyaki for the neko
by shimo hyozan
Summary: Hardwork pays off especially when you put your heart into it. It gets even better when the reward comes to you so unexpectantly. [Kanone X Eyes]


(**Author's notes: **this is, yet another "research fic", since, how the hell am I suppose to know how to make takoyaki? This fic has been sleeping in my notebook, but I've set up a quota for myself, so I must finish typing all my fics! Well, there really isn't much to say, but perhaps watch out for the fluff in the end? This ficcie actually lacks fluffyness and romance and all those, because it's a research fic…(yeah..I blame it on that) and, this is kinda Eyes-centric, I noticed. It's mainly on him. XP Anyways, please do continue on! Drop me a review? Please? Thanks!)

(**disclaimer: **Spiral or _Suiri no Kizuna _ain't mine.)

**Spiral- Takoyaki for the neko  
**by Shimo Hyozan

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. 

Heck, he didn't think nor dreamt, that he would be standing long enough in this specific part of his hotel suite.

Renowned pianist Eyes Rutherford stood still in the middle of his kitchen, with an apron hung around his neck and tied behind his back. A brown paper bag was tipped down, revealing its contents pouring out at the wooden countertop: a pack of flour, a dozen eggs, a can of _niboshi_ _dashi _(dried sardines soup), a stalk of green onions, a bottle of pickled ginger, a bottle of takoyaki sauce and a small takoyaki pan that could make 15 balls. In the sink was a plastic of raw octopus chunks.

Uttering a long sigh, Eyes muttered "well, here I go…"

He reached under the counter and extracted a metal meat strainer and a wooden chopping board. Knives of assorted sizes were properly and neatly arranged on a wooden block that sat on the side of the counter. Viewing an open recipe book, he traced a finger on the list of ingredients:

1 C flour  
1 C dashi soup  
2 eggs  
1/2 lbs boiled octopus chunks  
1/4 C chopped green onions  
1/4 C chopped pickled ginger

'_hmm…looks like I still need to chop up the onions'_ he took a glance at the sink _'…and probably the octopus too…'_

Grabbing the green onions and a knife, he chopped off the leaves then proceeded to wash them. Shaking the excess water off, he laid it on the chopping board. The plastic bag of the octopus gurgled because of the water.

"gee…I still have to drain out the octopus…" so he grabbed the strainer and placed it on the sink. Using the knife to cut the bag open, he poured it in the strainer and opened the tap, allowing the water to rinse through. Giving it a little shake, he left it to drain out in a large, shallow bowl.

"so…now…" he turned back to the onions, grabbed another knife, and continued to chop away.

He continued his chopping by moving to the octopus, since it said in the book "…for best results, slice the octopus into smaller pieces…". Afterwhich, he got a deep pan, filled half of it with water and brought it to a boil, dropping the octopus in once small bubbles started to appear on the surface.

'_with that done, I have to…' _his eyes widened and an eyebrow raised up "do what?". Getting momentarily lost, he consulted the book. "…ah, make the batter".

So, with that in mind, he reached up for a large glass bowl and pulled out a wooden spoon from a drawer. Throwing a cup of flour in, he left it for a moment as he searched for the can opener in another drawer to open the soup. Once he got it open, he measured in the contents in a cup and poured it in the bowl together with two eggs he just cracked perfectly. Hugging the bowl to the side of his chest, he mixed it around and made sure that there were minimal lumps present, as may be caused by the flour he forgot to sift.

'_but…it's not like I'm baking anything…I must be watching too much cooking from Narumi's brother…'_ he thought to himself, resting the bowl down afterwards.

Eyes went back to the boiling pot of octopus and tidbits, as he wore a pair of black potholders and lifted off the lid, peering in and poking with a fork the white fleshy tentacles that were all chopped up. Yet, he noticed it needed a bit more time for it was still gummy. He left and went to wash the pan. Wiping it dry with a towel, he set it aside, and then checked on the octopus once more.

"perfect" he uttered, poking it again as the tines penetrated easily through. Shutting off the flame, he tipped the contents in the strainer and allowed the water to drain out. The blade child then looked about the messy counter in front of him. "batter is there. The octopus is done. Pickled ginger is just sitting there. Guess I have to start cooking them up"

He got the pan and positioned at on top of the stove, lighting a fire and waiting for a few minutes for the pan to heat up. Once it did, he brushed oil in each compartment and spooned the batter in carefully as to not make any further mess. Slender fingers sprinkled a bit of onions, a generous amount of octopus bits, plus dabbed half a teaspoon of pickled ginger.

"and I have to wait again? Seriously, this cooking business is not for me at all. I am absolutely not made to withstand cooking waiting" Eyes said, crossing his arms and leaning casually on the wall beside the fridge. Releasing a loud sigh, he got a towel to wipe off some sweat beads and closed his eyes gently. They were opened seconds later upon hearing a small "pop!".

Hurrying to the stove, he surveyed his cooking area, where the balls started to take shape and gradually gaining a golden brown color. He picked up another fork and started to move the takoyaki in their compartments, silently praying that he hasn't burned anything.

Good thing the cooking gods were on his side, as the food turned out to be perfectly done while Eyes arranged them on a plate. He brought the plate to the table in the large room outside the kitchen, together with the takoyaki sauce. He returned back to the kitchen when a familiar sound he has been anticipating rooted him to his spot.

Someone was ringing the doorbell to his suite.

-------------------

Kanone Hillbert stood outside the door to his friend's suite. It has been his habit to visit Eyes the moment he arrives back in Japan. Rocking back and forth with his heels and his hands held together behind his back, he waited patiently for the door to open while wondering to himself where the familiar scent of his most favored Japanese food came wafting through. _'hmm…I should have bought takoyaki on my way here…'_ he thought as the door finally opened and his friend standing there in front of him.

"hello, Eyes-kun" Kanone greeted cheerfully.

"Kanone" Eyes nodded to him, stepping aside to permit him in.

Walking in, he surveyed the place "hey, Eyes? Did the place get painted or something? It looks different from the last time---"

"are you hungry, Kanone?" Eyes cut him off.

"what?" the other man said, placing a hand thoughtfully on his cheek "come to think of it..."

"there's takoyaki on the table there" he replied

"really?" brown eyes widened in sheer delight as he followed Eyes to the table by the sofas. Sitting on the nicely carpeted floor by the table, Kanone took a whiff at the newly cooked takoyaki.

"wait a moment while I go get some toothpicks"

"don't bother. I can eat this with my hands"

"…but I'll still get them"

"okay then. Do you mind if I go on right ahead?"

"no, no…" he waved a dismissing hand.

Kanone unscrewed the cap from the bottle of sauce and poured it over a few balls. He then gingerly picked up one and placed it in his mouth, savoring his long time favorite food.

He was used to the taste of good ol' takoyaki from the Japanese streets, but this was entirely different. Heavenly soft to the tongue and a wave of high flavor matching to its exquisite taste it mixes to. He gulped it down slowly, completely content with the perfect taste.

A loud **crash!** from the kitchen suddenly alerted Kanone, making him stand up and rush towards the disturbance. He then caught sight of Eyes picking up a fallen broken plate, and an equally messy countertop.

Motioning towards Eyes, who disposed of the broken fragments in the trash bin, he muttered "…um…" while trying to connect the pieces together. The pianist continued on picking up the mess when something stung him, withdrawing his hand instinctively. Kanone shook his head and he squatted beside his friend, held him by the arms and gently stood him up.

"lemme see the finger, Eyes" he said, receiving Eyes' right hand with a slightly bloody index finger. He led him to the sink and ran water on it with the faucet. It still bled freely afterwards so he took the tip of the finger and placed it in his mouth, sucking away the excess blood. Taking the finger off, he walked to the medicine cabinet together with Eyes and took out a small bandage. He tore away the paper adhesive, laying the padding atop the cut and wrapping it slowly around the finger. "getting toothpicks, huh?" he suddenly said.

"but, I really was" Eyes replied honestly

"yup, okay" Kanone smiled at him. "you know you can't hide this big mess from me"

Blue eyes looked down, slight disappointment evident in them.

"but it's okay. I like it…a lot. I thank you greatly for this"

Kanone suddenly moved forward till their lips met, kissing his childhood friend so tenderly and lovingly, mixing it with sincere gratitude.

Eyes' train of thoughts?

'_maybe all that waiting and cooking was worth it after all'_.

**_END: Takoyaki for the neko

* * *

_**

(**last notes:** waah! Kanone's so sweet here! fangirlish squeel dies anyway, drop me a rev? XP)


End file.
